Vows
by Black and White Sirens
Summary: With the wedding approaching, Tahno tries to write his wedding vows. My Favorite part of writing this was writing the friendship between Naga and Tahno. Fluffy Tahnorra oneshot with a side of Irohsami and Bosha. A present for the writers of We Love the Water set after Chapter 25. Non-bending AU


Vows

Yes so I finally got round to finishing this little ficler. Keeping the Tahnorra tag alive as it all got silent when we go our Tahnorra week prompts :) I would apologise for my british spelling but then also I am adamant that colour has a U in it and changing spellings otherwise would probably make me cry :')

This one's Tahno-centric. Tahno's trying (struggling) to write his wedding vows. Set in the WLTW universe slightly after the proposal and the choosing of the wedding dress. I didnt know how to end it. The ending is so cheesy it actually makes me cringe :') . Totally SFW because lets face it: I'm about as risque as olive oil.

Dedicated of course to the wonderful writers of We Love The Water Candy and Alaburn, I hope I've done your story proud.

And I think that's it! Enjoy :)

~ Sirens xx

* * *

"Nagaaa" Tahno whined at the ball of fur at his feet, who rose from her sleepy state to look up at him worriedly. Tahno pouted at her and raised an eyebrow "If you're going to insist on drooling on my socks you could at least help me write this." The dog's response was a grumbling whine, almost mimicking his tone, as she promptly made her head comfortable again in the crook of his crossed feet. He chuckled slightly, imagining that Naga would have inserted Korra's signature eye roll if she could. She was her master's dog after all.

It was late evening, Korra was still out for drinks with Asami after the pair of them had left for some much needed retail therapy, and after a day of editing a new track in the studio, Tahno had decided to make a start on an endeavour he had been putting off for weeks. After about an hour of scrawling down and scribbling out there were only two words that remained constant and daunting at the top of the page.

Wedding Vows

Iroh's final month on duty still leaving him unreachable, Tahno had called Bolin half an hour ago, desperately looking for what little advice he could offer. Bolin being almost completely clueless as well, tried and failed to be comforting and the pair of them had settled for the familiar routine of making smartass remarks at the other's expense:

"Tahno, could you maybe have an existential crisis some other time I need make a start on dinner before Sasha gets here."

"Y'know, I can see why Sasha's keeping you around;" Tahno drawled, "you make such a good housewife."

"YOU WEAR EYELINER." Bolin countered indignantly, Tahno snorted down the phone in response and prepared his most pretentious tone of voice.

"But it's the Denali brand, dahling"

"NOBODY EVEN KNOWS WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand;" Tahno continued, condescension dripping from his tone. Bolin could almost hear the flamboyant hair flip in his voice. "You're just not famous like I am."

"Okay Lady Gaga, answer me this:" Bolin began, rolling his eyes, "you have written songs, you have written symphony, how come you are incapable of writing 5 simple lines about your wife to be?" he finished smugly. Tahno's usual witty comeback was replaced by a strangled noise, met by Bolin's deep chuckle down the phone. "Round one Bolin?"

"I- ah… oh shut up Bo." Tahno sulked, though Bolin could hear the laughter behind his voice. A faint rhythmic knock sounded from Bolin's end.

"Ah the door! Oh God Sasha's here I haven't even started, this is your fault- I gotta go. See ya!" Bolin rushed and "call ended" bleep rang in Tahno's ear

Tahno smiled to himself at the conversation, though his predicament seemed all the more ridiculous when put into context like that. "This is impossible…" Tahno huffed, lolling his head back and sinking down into the sofa, wishing desperately that he could grill Iroh for pointers. The man had delivered his own vows flawlessly, leaving Tahno delighted and dismayed in equal measure; while he was thrilled for his friend, the bar had been raised to a near impossible standard. He hadn't paid much attention to Iroh as he had spoken, instead dividing his time between watching the bride's reaction, and watching Korra's.

Asami, who usually had a sublime control over keeping her emotions in check, had been pressing her lips together and a blush had risen to her ears. Tahno pitied the bouquet in Korra's hands, the stems of which were being crushed in the effort to keep her contained. He had caught Asami's eye halfway through as she briefly looked away from Iroh to keep from tearing up and he had flashed her what he hoped was a comforting smile. A blush had risen in her cheeks, a nervous huff of air escaping through smiling lips as her head bowed slightly.

As Asami had turned back to face her groom Tahno ended up meeting Korra's gaze who had been watching the brief exchange. She grinned ecstatically, her shoulders drawn high on her back in excitement. Tahno had raised his eyebrows in a failed attempt to subdue her but the joyful occasion was infectious and his expression came out as a lopsided grin which only served to encourage her antics.

The excitable bridesmaid eagerly turned back to watch Iroh and Asami, as Iroh completed the final sentences of his vows, while Tahno was left cursing his pale complexion. The tips of his ears had grown red and he ran a hand through his hair to hide it from the sea of onlookers. Iroh's best man, dressed in his smart, military uniform nudged him lightly in the ribs with his elbow. Bumi was a riot, though far more attentive than people gave him credit for and quite frankly, even Tahno was startled to see how quickly the man had put 2 and 2 together.

The pair had joked briefly about Tahno's engagement on Iroh's stag night and Bumi had quickly fixed him up with another drink. Tahno had assumed that it was all in the fun of the evening, but thinking back the raucous commander probably knew he was nervous before he did. Still, when Tahno turned his head to look at him, Bumi's eyes were still fixed in the couple, though nodded slightly as his cheek came up in a reassuring smile.

So far Tahno had been confident, cocky even, when it came to the thought of marrying Korra. Though while the idea always filled him with pleasant anticipation, the realisation that he and Korra would be standing there next, no matter where the bridal bouquet would land, was intimidating at best. The idea still haunted him, coupled with the scribbled piece of paper in his hand at present it made him somewhat restless.

"C'mon girl, you know her better than I do, which is saying something… what do I say?" Naga, not even bothering to respond to his complaints the second time, nudged his heel over the edge of his crossed ankle with her nose to create a more comfortable headrest. "Helpful, thanks." Tahno muttered as he leant down over his legs to pat her on the head. He wriggled his feet under her, jogging her head up and down. The white lump whined and grumbled in protest and twisted up out of her position as Tahno slid off the sofa and sank to the floor, his legs stretched loosely in front of him.

Naga huffed and shot him a disgruntled look that told him she was highly unimpressed with his behaviour. Tahno crossed his legs as a peace offering and tapped his hand against his thigh. The dog tried valiantly to resist but eventually gave in, flopping down beside him, resting her head in his lap with a huff of air.

"Okay Naga," Tahno said quietly, absentmindedly running his hands through her fur, "you be Korra and you have to tell me whether this sounds stupid or not."

"Korra, since the day we… Okay that's stupid we met when we were 5 this is stupid I'll start again. I think you're…no."

In that moment a black car pulled up to the driveway. Korra quickly passed the cab driver her fare, grabbed her bags from the boot and started up the path towards the house. Tahno's silhouette shifted in the window of their living room. Korra watched his jaw move, though his words were unintelligible he seemed to be having a serious conversation with is dog. She slid her key in the lock and slipped in silently so as not to draw attention to herself. She bent and untangled the mess of shopping bags from her arms as quietly as she could before slipping off her heels and padding over to the doorway of the living room. Naga looked up from Tahno's lap whilst Korra pressed a finger to her lips. Naga's tail made muted thuds on the carpeted floor as Tahno continued.

"But why am I worried Naga? I know it's not because I'm with the wrong person. She's perfect. Every imperfection, every curve, every pet name I pretend to hate. I'm in love with all of her. I didn't understand what love was before I met her. I don't really understand it now. We love like water. It's not constant, unmoving, it's like… I mean it changes and moulds and clings to every part of me and I couldn't live without her Naga."

The dog rolled onto her side as Tahno talked. She wasn't sure what he was talking about, only that the soft voice coming from above her head made her feel safe. Tahno carried on talking, unaware of the figure standing just inside the door.

"Every time I say I'm completely, fully in love with her, the next time the words leave me feel just that little bit more. I'll notice all the little things that she does and I'll fall in love with everything she is all over again. I want her to be happy, I want this wedding to be perfect and I can't even write down a couple lines on why I want to marry her. I can't put her into words because she renders me speechless. I can't breathe a word about her because she leaves me breathless. I want her for better, for worse and for everything in between and I can't imagine…" He trailed off, his eyes following Naga's to the figure now leant grinning in the doorframe

Tahno jolted upright, a small noise bubbling up in his chest. A bright blush spread to his ears as he stood. Naga sat back and watched the pair of them her tail thumping the floor contentedly. Korra grinned at her before turning to look at Tahno.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Korra put simply as a soft smile pulled at her lips, her bare feet padded towards him. Tahno stretched the paper in front of him, but Korra had already read the words at the top as she pulled the paper from his grip. Tahno opened his mouth to try and explain but his lips were claimed well before he could use them to speak.

He gave a contented hum as his eyelids closed, sending a small shiver up Korra's back. He could still taste the fruit of the final cocktail on her lips, mixed with the intoxicating scent of her perfume. Korra's feet curled into the carpet as he took her wrist in his hand. The kiss was fleeting, chaste, yet filled with a thousand vows and promises that could never be put into words, and as the crumpled paper lay forgotten at their feet, Tahno realised they never needed to. His other hand settled on the small of Korra's back as he pressed her close against him. As Korra pulled away from the kiss, slowly tilting her head so that their foreheads still touched, Tahno's eyes were still closed. Her free hand settled at the base of his neck and she watched him for a moment. When his eyes opened they were met with a soft smile. After a moment Tahno grinned

"Say something?" Tahno half chuckled, bracing himself for the onslaught of teasing that was surely to follow.

Korra said nothing, instead she rose up onto tiptoe and used her hand on his neck to gently guide him downwards until her lips pressed to the top of his forehead. Tahno's expression softened and he leaned into her hand as she lifted it to his cheek, Tahno's thumb on her wrist stroked in small circles below her palm.

"Tahno that was…" Korra trailed off as she bit her bottom lip. Both of her hands held his chin as she lifted him to her eye level. Her following words were laboured as she tried stubbornly to keep from choking up. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too." Tahno replied simply, the pair were still, Tahnos fingertips now tracing small patterns on her back. A few moments into the silence, a wet nose prodded against Korra's bare leg and she grinned and bent down to stroke her perching on the edge of the sofa behind her and pulling her fiance with her.

"Love you too Naga," Korra grinned as Tahno kissed her on the cheek. The three of them spent the evening curled up on the sofa doing nothing in particular. The piece of paper lay crumpled and forgotten on the floor. months from now well after the wedding Korra would find it jammed under the couch, and smile. But for now the pair were content with their nothing, filled with promises of things to come.


End file.
